only the best
by thezqueen
Summary: what if cammie didn't start as a spy, but a thief? what if joe solomon took her to gallagher to be a student? will cammies past be revealed? what secrets will be found out? will the gang be united, or divided by hate? will cammie fall for zach? "we have a new student, cameron morgan." "did i forget to mention that part of being a thief includes picking locks?"
1. thief

**authors note at bottom**

 **i own nothing**

third person pov

everyone was there, chatting amongst themselves at the welcome back dinner.

zachary goode, macey mchenry, rebecca baxter, grant newman, liz sutton, jonas anderson, and preston winters all sat together. they were sitting at their usual table in the corner, a great place to observe.

as spies they were always on the lookout, but they had no way to see this coming.

the headmistress's voice filtered through the microphone for the second time that night.

"one more announcement, everybody," she said.

"i would like to inform you that a new student will be joining gallagher this year, cameron morgan."

everyone's eyes were glued to the door now, waiting for the new girl to show up. whispers flew among them as they heard the last name morgan. could it be the headmistress's daughter?

when the doors finally did open it revealed not only a girl, but joe solomon, one of the greatest spies of all time.

joe led the girl forward, allowing everyone to see her fully.

she was beautiful to say the least. dirty blonde hair and shining blue eyes all paired with a slightly tanned complexion giving her the glow of perfection.

the girl, better known as cammie, was trying to stand confidently, but found herself unable to do so because of the handcuffs that held her hands behind her back.

"solomon, why is she handcuffed?" the head mistress inquired.

"she kept struggling," he said shrugging, "i did what was necessary."

"she is right here," cammie spoke up, "and she can hear you."

her voice was a smooth alto, the tone caressing the words that flowed out of her mouth.

everyone was staring at her, their eyes curious.

"i also thought i told you i didn't want to go to spy school _mummy_ ," cammie said.

the headmistress, now known as cammie's mother, ignited her and addressed the students.

"this is my daughter, cammie, she left the spy world and became a thief," mrs. morgan frowned as she continued, "she is rejoining the spy world by starting classes here tomorrow. she will be rooming with rebecca, macey, and elizabeth."

"you can't make me stay," cammie said, sticking her tongue out.

joe smirked.

"i wouldn't say that, seeing that you are the one handcuffed."

cammie sneered at him.

"if i remember correctly, _joey_ , i was the one who threw a knife at your head earlier. i'd sleep with one eye open tonight."

joey paled just the slightest bit.

"oh, and did i forget to mention that a part of being a thief is picking locks?"

cammie lifted her now free wrists in the air as the handcuffs clattered to the floor, before sprinting out the doors.

"grant, zach help me catch her," solomon yelled.

zach sprinted out the door and was soon close behind cammie.

cammie could feel his presence behind her, but didn't dare look back and risk slowing down. she was nearing the front doors when the guy behind her tackled her to the ground, his body hovering over hers.

they were less than an inch apart, so cammie got a close look at zach's features.

dark hair with emerald eyes and strong cheekbones, he was absolutely beautiful, to say the least. they were lost in each other's eyes, glaring at each other. she was struggling, but he had her pinned. he was not expecting her to pull a knife, though and slice him on the hand. this distracted him enough and she flipped them over and made a run for the doors, but she was caught again, this time by joe.

"cammie, knives, give them here."

she huffed and handed him the knife.

"all of them."

cammie cursed under her breath in farsi as she start pulling knives from various places on her person.

the headmistress appeared saying, "cammie, my office, now."

an low ooh came from the crowd, ya know the one classmates always make when they think someone is in trouble, yeah that one.

cammie wasn't fazed in the least. her mother could scream at her all she wanted, cammie wasn't scared. nope, she had been through hell and back, she could handle her mother.

she walked to her mother's office, not needing directions in the slightest, after all she may be a thief, but she was born a spy and knew the buildings' layout by heart.

without warning she lifted her hand at the oohing spies and flipped them off, her head held high.

 **that's it. new story yay?**

 **sorry if it sucked.**

 **lol.**

 **ily**

 **thezqueen**


	2. roommates

third person pov

"what the hell were you thinking, cammie?" rachel morgan yelled, slamming her hands on the desk.

the blonde girl found her frustration growing as she stood up from the pleather arm chair she was occupying.

"no," she said, "what the hell were _you_ thinking?"

her voice rose in volume as she began to let out her anger, "huh? i told you i wanted nothing to do with the spy world. i got fed up with all of your shit. i told you and everyone else to fuck off and leave me alone. so, why? tell me why am i here? i left this world. i left this family. i _left_."

"you are back now, and you will stay."

"no, you can't make me fucking stay here."

"i can and i will. you are my daughter, you need to be where you belong."

"mother, please. i can't do it."

"you can't do what?"

cammie looked down at the spotless rug, her eyes showing a hint of emotion, sadness.

the thief met her mother's eyes and in an instant her mask was back in place, "i can't live up to _him_."

rachel morgan's hazel eyes widened in realization, "cam—"

"it's fine," she said sharply, her eyes dark.

"forty days."

"what?"

"you have forty days to convince me to stay, and if not, i'm gone. for good."

the headmistress nodded her head.

"dorm—"

"22b," cammie interrupted, "with rebecca, macey, and elizabeth. i know."

mrs. morgan shook her head at her daughter, smiling.

cammie walked for the door , but before leaving she called over her shoulder, "it isn't nice to eavesdrop, joey."

as she disappeared into the shadows, joe solomon stepped out of them, frowning.

rachel morgan laughed at the frustrated spy, "what were you expecting, joe? the same little girl that liked blue ribbons in her hair?"

"no," he said, "it's just that it scares me."

"what?"

"how good she is. matthew couldn't have topped her, not even in his prime. it's scary how good she is."

"it scares me too, joe. me too."

—

dorm 22b was the last door in the hall.

three girls stayed inside of it, the best in the junior class.

rebecca (bex) baxter, code name duchess. call her bex or risk waking up with no limbs. she's british, the first non-american to be accepted into gallagher. with dark hair and bronze skin, you could say she looks like a goddess. although she may look like a goddess, she is far from the kind, supernatural beings. she specializes in strength and fighting, being brutal and to the point is her specialty.

macey mchenry, code name peacock. yes, _the_ macey mchenry, the vice president's daughter. basically the definition of being gorgeous, straight black hair, icy gray eyes, and the perfect body. she came late to gallagher, living most of her life as a civilian, but she had spy blood in her. she was a direct descendant of gillian gallagher.

elizabeth (liz) sutton, code name bookworm. your typical photographic memory, pixie-like, hacker nerd. on the research and development track because of her smarts. she's also the clumsiest person you'll ever meet, her favorite catch phrase being "oopsie daisies," which she says every time her klutz nature kicks in.

three girls, for someone raised on the streets who has spies after you 24/7, three girls should be a piece of cake. absolutely and utterly safe, nothing terrifying about it.

we'll just say that cammie is absolutely and utterly terrified.

she doesn't have much experience with having girl friends. or any friends, for that matter.

she breathed, she could do this. she could do this. all you have to do is turn the door handle and push.

 _i can do this._

she pushed the door open to an empty room.

she let out a sigh of relief, _they weren't back yet._

she threw her single duffel bag on the only empty bed. the plain white sheets stood out against the personalized bedspreads of her roommates.

sighing once again she sat on her bed, crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

the door opened and the three girls walked in along with four guys. they didn't see her until the boy from earlier locked eyes with her.

"umm, guys. i think we have company."

the other six jumped around, facing cammie in their fighting stances before freezing at the sight of her.

 _god, spies._

"hi, i guess i'm your new roommate. you must be rebecca, macey, and elizabeth."


End file.
